harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie
Legenda o Komnacie Tajemnic thumb|164px|Salazar Slytherin ze swoim medalionem, późniejszym horkruksem Voldemorta. Wszystko jakby zaczęło się od Slytherina, który zażądał, aby nabór uczniów do szkoły był ograniczony tylko dla dzieci z rodów czystej krwi. Sprzeciwiał się przyjmowaniu do Hogwartu mugolaków. left|thumb|228px|Legendarna [[Komnata Tajemnic.]] left|thumb|152px|Krawaty ze znakami poszczególnych domów. Od lewej: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. Uczniowie Hogwartu na pierwszym roku nauki są przydzielani do jednego z czterech domów: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Ich nazwy nie są przypadkowe, powstały one, gdy czworo legendarnych czarodziejów postanowiło szkolić młodych czarodziejów i czarownice. Dopóki czterej założyciele żyli, mogli łatwo wybierać faworytów, ale zaczęli się zastanawiać, jak zachować tradycję przydziału uczniów do poszczególnych domów, gdy ich już zabraknie. Rozwiązanie znalazł Gryffindor. Zdjął z głowy swoja tiarę i każda z czterech osób tchnęła w nią cząstkę swych marzeń. Od tamtej pory przydzielaniem uczniów zajmuje się Tiara Przydziału. Słynie z męstwa, odwagi i rycerstwa. Kolory domu to złotoszkarłatny, a jego symbol to lew. Duchem domu jest Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, znany równieżPrawie Bezgłowy Nick. Do ważnych, byłych i obecnych Gryfonów zaliczają się: *Harry Potter, *Hermiona Granger, *Albus Dumbledore, *Minerwa McGonagall, *Huncwoci, *rodzina Weasley. Wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego znajduję się na siódmym piętrze, ukryte za portretem Grubej Damy. Aby dostać się do salonu uczniowie muszą powiedzieć prawidłowe hasło. Opiekunką domu była Minerwa McGonagall. Hufflepuff thumb|left|145px|Godło Hufflepuffu z borsukiem. Jest znany z lojalności, uczciwości, szczerości i tolerancji. Symbolem domu jest borsuk, a kolory to żółty i czarny. Duchem domu jest Gruby Mnich. Do ważnych, byłych i obecnych Puchonów zaliczają się:thumb *Nimfadora Tonks, *Pomona Sprout, *Cedrik Diggory, *Hanna Abbott, *Ernie Macmillan. *Zachariasz Smith. Pokój Wspólny znajduję się blisko kuchni. Opiekunką domu była nauczycielka zielarstwa w Hogwarcie, Pomona Sprout. Ravenclaw Docenia rozum, kreatywność i mądrość. Symbolem domu jest orzeł, a kothumb|145px|Herb Ravenclawu.lorami niebieski i brązowy. Jednakże w filmach kolorami są niebieski i srebrny wraz z krukiem w roli symbolu, a wnętrze salonu jest udekorowane złotem i błękitem. Duchem domu jest Szara Dama (Helena Ravenclaw, córka Roweny Ravenclaw). Do ważnych, byłych i obecnych Krukonów zaliczają się: *Luna Lovegood, *Cho Chang, *Roger Davies, *Michael Corner, *Filius Flitwick, *Terry Boot. Pokój Wspólny Ravenclawu jest ulokowany w wysokiej wieży. Aby wejść, należy odpowiedzieć na zagadkę ułożoną przez kołatkę w kształcie orła, np. „Gdzie są przedmioty, które zniknęły?” lub „Co było pierwsze, feniks czy płomień?”. Opiekunem domu był Filius Flitwick. Slytherin thumb|left|146px|Herb Slytherinu. Cechuje się ambicją, sprytem, przebiegłością, zaradnością i pochodzeniem z rodów o czystej krwi. Symbolem domu jest wąż, a kolorami zielony i srebrny. Duchem domu jest Krwawy Baron. Ważnymi, byłymi i obecnymi Ślizgonami są: *Tom Riddle, *Horacy Slughorn, *Severus Snape, *Śmierciożercy (większość), *rodzina Malfoy, *rodzina Black (Ród Blacków oprócz Syriusza, który był w Gryffindorze). Pokój Wspólny znajduję się w lochach za trzema głazami. Hasłem dla roku 1992–1993 była „Czysta krew”. Wielu ludzi twierdzi, że uczniowie wybrani do tego domu, często maczają palce w Czarnej Magii. Opiekunem domu był nauczyciel eliksirów, Severus Snape, a pod koniec VI tomu Horacy Slughorn. Motto Szkoły Mottem Hogwartu jest: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus co oznacza: Nigdy nie łaskocz śpiącego smoka. Wymowa: (Latin) DRAY-koh door-me-ins noon-kwam tee-tel-LAN-dus. Hymn Szkoły thumb|Tiara Przydziału śpiewająca hymn. "Hogwart, Hogwart, Pieprzo - Wieprzy Hogwart, Naucz nas choć trochę czegoś! Czy kto młody z świerzbem ostrym, Czy kto stary z łbem łysego, Możesz wypchać nasze głowy Farszem czegoś ciekawego, Bo powietrze je wypełnia, Muchy zdechłe, kurzu wełna. Naucz nas, co pożyteczne, Pamięć wzrusz, co ledwie zipie, My zaś będziem wkuwać wiecznie, Aż się w próchno mózg rozsypie!" Śpiewany jest Wielkiej Sali na rozpoczęcie Roku Szkolnego. Słyszymy go tylko raz, w pierwszej części cyklu o Harrym Potterze "Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny". Hymn każdy śpiewa na inną melodię i w innym tempie. left|thumb|259px|Hogwart od strony boiska do quidditcha. Rok szkolny Rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego Rok szkolny w Hogwarcie zaczyna się 1 września o 11 rano, kiedy to Express do Hogwartu opuszcza King's Cross Station, zabierając uczniów na stację Hogsmeade, gdzie pierwszoroczni tradycyjnie przepływają jezioro w łodziach wraz z Gajowym, a pozostali studenci dojeżdżają powozami ciągnącymi przez testrale do zamku Hogwart (Testrale są niewidzialne dla tych, którzy nie widzieli czyjejś śmierci). Uczta Powitalna odbywa się w Wielkiej Sali. Najpierw odbywa się Ceremonia Przydziału, po której Dyrektor thumb|left|240px|Tradycja Pierwszorocznych polegająca na przepłynięciu jeziora łódką w celu dotarcia do zamku.wygłasza krótką przemowę, a bankiet zaczyna się od razu po jej zakończeniu, kiedy to stoły zapełniają się ogromną ilością jedzenia i picia. Uczta kończy się wraz z kilkoma dodatkowymi słowami od Dyrektora, włączając w to coroczne przypomnienie zasad. 'Kolejne dni nauki' Zajęcia zaczynają się następnego dnia (2 września) nawet jeśli tym dniem jest niedziela (jak w 1995). Plany lekcji są rozdawane podczas śniadania przez opiekuna domu.thumb|174px|Halloweenowa uczta w Wielkiej Sali. ''Pierwszoroczni na tych lekcjach zostają zapoznani z zasadami na lekcjach, poznają przedmioty. Pozostali uczniowie zwyczajnie rozpoczynają naukę. 'Quidditch' Po dwóch tygodniach zajęć, zaczynają się nabory do drużyn quidditcha i lekcje latania dla pierwszorocznych. Treningi odbywają się na boisku do quidditcha o różnych porach dnia, w zależności od kapitana drużyny i warunków pogodowych. Pierwszy mecz quidditcha odbywa się między październikiem a listopadem. Dni nauki przebiegają normalnie i następne godne uwagi święto odbywa się dnia 31 października; uczta z okazji Halloween. Halloween Do dekoracji zaliczają się gigantyczne dyniowe lampiony i tłoczące się setki nietoperzy, latających po sali. Serwowane jedzenie to między innymi pyszne dyniowe paszteciki, tarty, ciasta i najróżniejsze thumb|left|Profesor Flitwick dekoruje choinkę bożonarodzeniową w Wielkiej Sali.magiczne słodycze. Sezon quidditcha zazwyczaj zaczyna się od pierwszego meczu w pierwszym tygodniu listopada. Boże Narodzenie W drugim tygodniu grudnia, Dyrektor zbiera nazwiska tych, którzy zostają w Hogwarcie na ferie świąteczne. Pierwszy semestr najczęściej kończy się tydzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem i większość uczniów oraz niektórzy nauczyciele wracają do domu pociągiem Hogwarts Express. Święta w Hogwarcie obchodzi się bardzo thumb|210px|Wielka Sala w świątecznych dekoracjach.ciepło, dekoruje się bogato Wielką Salę, rozdaje prezenty, śpiewa kolędy (szczególnie duchy). Osoby, które pozostały w zamku na czas świąt urządzają szkolną Wigilię w Wielkiej Sali. W latach, gdy odbywa się Turniej Trójmagiczny, Bal Bożonarodzeniowy wypada w dzień Wigilii i kończy się o północy. 25 grudnia, w Wielkiej Sali ma miejsce Świąteczna uczta. Krótko po 1 Stycznia, Hogwarts Express wraca do Hogsmeade; zaczyna się drugi semestr. Wielkanoc i egzaminy Daty początku ferii wielkanocnych co roku się zmieniają. Podczas tych wolnych dni uczniowie mogą wrócić do domu. Wielkanoc nie jest tak bardzo obchodzonym świętem w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa jak Boże Narodzenie. Egzaminy thumb|left|258px|Chaos wywołany przez Freda i George'a Weasleyów podczas SUMów na piątym roku. W różowym ówczesny Wielki Inkwizytor - Dolores Umbridge.Końcowe egzaminy odbywają się w pierwszym tygodniu czerwca, a wyniki są znane już tydzień później. Egzaminy pisane są ze wszystkich zdawanych przez danego ucznia przedmiotów. SUMy Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne zwane potocznie ''Sumami pisane są przez piątoklasistów w czerwcu, niedługo przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego. Uczniowie ci już wtedy muszą zastanowić się nad swoją przyszłą karierą zawodową wybierając odpowiednie przedmioty. SUMy pisane są w Wielkiej Sali, a testy zabezpieczone są przed nieuczciwymi studentami specjalnymi zthumb|272px|Uczniowie w trakcie pisania Owutemów.aklęciami. Oceny możliwe do uzyskania to od wybitnego (najwyższy) do trolla (najniższy). Owutemy Pisane w siódmej klasie Okropnie Wyczerpujące Testy Magiczne to zbiór zadań teoretycznych oraz praktycznych z wybranych wcześniej przedmiotów. Niewiele uczniów zdało i podeszło do owutemów znajdując pracę od razu, np. Fred i George Weasleyowie. Oceny do uzyskania na owutemach są identyczne jak na SUMach. Zakończenie roku left|thumb|270px|Uczta na zakończenie roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie. Cieszący się Gryfoni po wygranej Pucharu Domów.Wieczorem, przed powrotem Hogwarts Express do Londynu, odbywa się uczta z okazji zakończenia roku szkolnego. Pociąg wraca do Londynu w czasie trzeciego tygodnia czerwca. Cały personel i uczniowie opuszczają Hogwart na okres wakacji, pomijając gajowego i woźnego. Dzienna rutyna w Hogwarcie Jeden dzień z życia ucznia Dzień zaczyna się o 7:30 śniadaniem w Wielkiej Sali, które przygotowthumb|[[Hermiona|Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali na szóstym roku.]]ują skrzaty domowe pracujące w Hogwarcie. Podczas posiłku przynoszona jest poczta, przez chmurę setek sów. Bicie dzwonu sygnalizuje początek pierwszej lekcji o 9 rano. Dzwon odzywa się znowu po godzinie, aby poinformować o rozpoczęciu następnej lekcji. left|thumb|134px|Odrabiający lekcje [[Neville Longbottom na piątym roku.]]Przerwa następuje pomiędzy tymi zajęciami a kolejną, trzecią godziną przed lunchem. Po posiłku jest kolejna przerwa i dwa następne przedmioty. Kolacja jest serwowana w Wielkiej Sali pod thumb|155px|Jedna ze szkolnych klas.wieczór, po niej uczniowie powinni znajdować się w swoich Pokojach Wspólnych, aby się uczyć i udzielać towarzysko. Zajęcia z Astronomii odbywają się w środy co tydzień (najczęściej o północy). Uczniowie muszą być w łóżkach, bądź w salonach o wyznaczonej godzinie. Jest ona różna dla każdego roku (na przykład, na piątym roku dozwolone jest przebywanie na korytarzach do godziny 21). Plan Hermiony Granger w latach szkolnych 1996–1997: #Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali #Antyczne Runy (przedmiot bez Harry'ego i Rona) #Obrona Przed Czarną Magią #Przerwa #Arytmancja (przedmiot bez Harry'ego i Rona) #Lunch w Wielkiej Sali #Przerwa #Podwójne Eliksiry #Czas wolny #Obiad w Wielkiej Sali Strój szkolny thumb|left|108px|[[Luna Lovegood w szkolnym umundurowaniu charakterystycznym dla Krukonki.]]Uczniowie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa mają obowiązek nosić mundurek. Muszą go mieć na sobie podczas lekcji oraz posiłków i nauki w Wielkiej Sali. Studenci mają możliwość przyodziania się we własne ubrania po lekcjach. Większość z nich jednathumb|128px|[[Draco Malfoy w mundurku Ślizgona.]]k nie korzysta z tej opcji, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że i tak musieliby się znowu przebierać w piżamę przed położeniem się do łóżka, więc mogą uważać, że nie ma sensu przebierać się we własne ubrania, aby chwilę później i tak ubrać już coś innego. Szkolny strój Hogwartu składa się z długiej, białej koszuli z kołnierzykiem i długimi thumb|left|110px|Dean Thomas w mundurku typowym dla Gryfona rękawami, krawatu w barwach domu (który w wyższych klasach staje się bardziej wyrafinowany), szarego swetra-kamizelki, czarnych spodni dla panów i czarnej spódnicy do kolan wraz z czarnymi lub szarymi podkolanówkami dla pań. Obie płcie noszą czarne, wygodne buty. Każdy uczeń jest przyodziany w pelerynę z odznaką domu na prawej piersi oraz podszewką w kolorze domu; zielony dla thumb|130px|Ernie jako Puchon w charakterystycznym umundurowaniu.Slytherinu, czerwony dla Gryffindoru, niebieski dla Ravenclawu i żółty dla Hufflepuffu. W czasie chłodnych miesięcy szara kamizelka zamienia się na szary sweter i dochodzi szalik w pasy w dwóch kolorach domu. Czarny, spiczasty kapelusz jest zakładany jedynie na specjalne okazje, takie jak ceremonia otwarcia, specjalne kolacje, przydzielenie Pucharu Domów etc. en:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Pomieszczenia W Hogwarcie uczniowie nie tylko się uczą. Spędzają tutaj także czas wolny, jedzą, śpią, a także odrabiają prace domowe. *Podziemia i lochy Wróżenie.jpg|Klasa wróżbiarstwa Hogwart4.jpeg|Wielka Sala w bożnonarodzeniowych dekoracjach. Hogwart5.jpeg|Gabinet profesora Snape'a Hogwart7.jpeg|Klasa numerologi (?) Komnata Tajemnic.jpg|Komnata Tajemnic Pokój życzeń.jpg|Pokój Życzeń Hogwart6.jpeg|Łazienka Jęczącej Marty 924991.jpg|Wierzba Bijąca **klasa eliksirów **gabinet profesora Snape'a **pokój wspólny Ślizgonów **pokój wspólny Puchonów **kuchnia **Komnata Tajemnic *Parter **sala wejściowa **Wielka Sala **pokój nauczycielski **sala wróżbiarstwa (w której uczył Firenzo) **gabinet Argusa Filcha *Pierwsze piętro **skrzydło szpitalne **gabinet profesor McGonagallthumb|316px **klasa mugoloznawstwa **klasa obrony przed czarną magią **klasa historii magii **łazienka Jęczącej Marty *Drugie piętro **biuro profesora uczącego obrony przeciw czarnej magii **wejście do gabinetu dyrektora (wg IV tomu, później od tomu VI wejście to znajduje się na piętrze siódmym) *Trzecie piętro **posąg jednookiej wiedźmy strzegący tajnego wejścia do korytarza prowadzącego do Hogsmeade **zakazany korytarz prowadzący do sali kamienia filozoficznego **Izba Pamięci **klasa zaklęć **skrzydło szpitalne (wg IV tomu)thumb|330px *Czwarte piętro **korytarz i schody prowadzące do łazienki prefektów **biblioteka **opuszczona klasa, w której stało Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp *Piąte piętro **łazienka prefektów **bagno Weasley'ów *Szóste piętro **łazienka chłopców - miejsce pojedynku Harry'ego z Malfoy'em w VI tomie, Harry użył zaklęcia sectumsempry. *Siódme piętro **Pokój Życzeń **pokój wspólny Gryfonów (Wieża Gryffindora) **klasa wróżbiarstwa Sybilli Trelawney (Wieża Północna) **gabinet profesora Flitwicka (trzynaste okno na prawo od Wieży Zachodniej) *Pozostałe wieże: **Wieża Astronomiczna - najwyższa wieża zamku, na której to odbywały się noce zajęcia i egzaminy z astronomii **wieża, w której znajduje się Gabinet Dyrektora i jego mieszkanie **Wieża Rawenclaw z pokojem wspólnym Krukonów **Wieża Zachodnia z Sowiarnią *pomieszczenia, których lokalizacja nie jest bliżej znana Gabinet Dyrektora ' Gabinet Dyrektora jest jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych pomieszczeń w zamku. Jego wejścia pilnuje posąg chimery, który wpuszcza tylko osoby znające hasło. Za czasów Albusa Dumbledore'a hasłami były nazwy słodyczy, np. kwachy.W roku 1992-93 było to hasło "cytrynowy sorbet". Ponieważ gabinet znajdował się w wieży, miał on kształt owalny, a na jego ścianach wisiały portrety wcześniejszych dyrektorów szkoły. Tuż za biurkiem znajdował się regał, na którym spoczywała Tiara Przydziału. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się również: kominek, myślodsiewnia i wiele innych srebrnych instrumentów, regały z książkami, krzesła dla gości, a obok wejścia złoty drążek, na którym zazwyczaj siedział feniks Fawkes. Za czasów, kiedy dyrektorem Hogwartu była profesor Umbridge swój gabinet miała tam, gdzie zawsze urzędowali nauczyciele Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. #''Dumbledore niedługo wróci - oznajmił z przekonaniem Ernie Macmillan, gdy po wysłuchaniu w skupieniu opowieści Harry'ego wracali z zielarstwa. - Nie zdołali się go pozbyć wtedy, jak byliśmy w drugiej klasie, to i teraz im się to nie uda. Gruby Mnich powiedział mi... - konspiracyjnie zniżył głos, tak że Harry, Ron i Hermiona musieli nachylić się do niego - ...że wczoraj w nocy Umbridge próbowała wrócić do jego gabinetu, jak już przeszukali cały zamek i tereny szkolne. I gargulec jej nie wpuścił. Gabinet dyrektora zamknął się przed nią na cztery spusty - Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Założę się, że dostała lekkiego napadu furii... Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, rozdział 28, Najgorsze wspomnienie Snapea 'Wielka Sala ' W Wielkiej Sali zazwyczaj stały cztery stoły - po jednym dla każdego z domów. Najbliżej wejścia był stół Ślizgonów, potem stół Krukonów, Puchonów i Gryfonów. Nauczyciele zasiadali przy stole u szczytu. Wielka Sala znajdowała się bezpośrednio nad kuchnią, z której skrzaty domowe wysyłały w magiczny sposób posiłki. W kuchni stoły były ustawione tak samo i gdy nadchodził czas posiłku, ustawiały złote misy, wazy i kielichy, które w identyczny sposób były ustawione w Wielkiej Sali. Sklepienie pomieszczenia było zaczarowane tak, by wyglądało jak niebo na zewnątrz i zmieniało się wraz z pogodą i porą dnia. Oprócz posiłków odbywały się tutaj Ceremonie Przydziału, egzaminy, bale i lekcje teleportacji. W trakcie bitwy o Hogwart do Wielkiej Sali znoszono rannych i zabitych. Podczas śniadania do Wielkiej Sali przylatywały sowy z poranną pocztą. '''Pokoje wspólne Pokoje wspólne znajdowały się w wieżach lub w podziemiach zamku i były ozdabiane barwami i symbolami założycieli. Każdy Dom strzegł tajemnicy swojego pokoju i tak na przykład tylko Gryfoni wiedzieli, jak znaleźć swoją wieżę i jaki portret strzeże do niej dostępu. Wyjątek stanowili kolejni posiadacze Mapy Huncwotów. Pokoje wspólne były wyposażone w kominki, sofy, fotele i stoliki tak, by uczniowie mieli wygodne miejsca do odrabiania zadań domowych i nauki. Ponad pokojami znajdowały się dormitoria, czyli sypialnie - osobne dla chłopców i dziewcząt. Dziewczyny mogły bez problemu odwiedzać dormitoria chłopców, lecz oni nie mogli wchodzić do sypialni dziewcząt. 'Pokój Gryfonów ' Znajdował się na siódmym piętrze w Wieży Gryffindora. Wejścia strzegła Gruba Dama, z wyjątkiem krótkiego okresu w III tomie, kiedy to Syriusz Black próbował się tam włamać i przeraził ją do tego stopnia, że musiał ją zastąpić Sir Cadogan. Aby wejść do wierzy Gryffindoru należało podać odpowiednie hasło. 'Pokój Krukonów ' Był zlokalizowany we zachodniej części zamku. Drzwi nie miały ani klamki, ani dziurki od klucza, a jedynie kołatkę w kształcie orła z brązu. Każdy, kto chciał wejść do pokoju - czy to uczeń czy nauczyciel - musiał zastukać i odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie. Jeśli nie znał odpowiedzi, był zmuszony poczekać na kogoś mądrzejszego. W pokoju wspólnym Krukonów znajdował się marmurowy posąg Roweny Rawenclaw z diademem. 'Pokój Puchonów ' Znajdował się w podziemiach. Aby do niego dotrzeć należało przejść przez obraz przedstawiający martwą naturę i wiszący niedaleko kuchni. 'Pokój Ślizgonów ' Mieścił się w lochach. Miał kamienne ściany i niskie sklepienie. Z sufitu zwisały na łańcuchach zielonkawe lampy. Fakt, że znajdował się pod jeziorem, pogłębiał jeszcze efekt zielonkawego oświetlenia. Aby wejść do pokoju należało podać hasło. * Kategoria:Magiczne miejsca Kategoria:Artykuły na medal